Twist
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: A series of romantic one shot shorts for all the characters in bleach! There will be some gender bending here and there, yuri and most importantly, fluff!
1. Remember

**This fic will be a series of gender bender oneshots from bleach. Yuri will be included. First up is fem Ulquiorra, and fem Ichigo! **

Ulqi had never been so exasperated in her life. If this was Aizen's definition of a reward, then she couldn't possibly imagine what the shinigami defined as punishment.

Why did Aizen-sama have to send _her _on this mission?

It wasn't so much that she minded, but it was the fact that she had to use a gigai to do so.

She missed the sensation of her mask fragment, and she hated the new color of her skin. But if it meant she could find her friend, then she wouldn't really mind so much.

After all, she was the only memory she had...

Of her human days.

--

She searched for what seemed like another hour, and by then it was evening, she spied a young woman. She was the only one around at the moment, so she moved to show the picture to her. Perhaps she knew something?

The young woman growled slightly, when tapped her on the shoulder.

"The hell do you want?"

_"Excuse me?"_ Ulqi was tempted to turn around and walk the other way.

Momentarily, she noted that the girl had short, strawberry blond hair.

The young woman in question wore a leather jacket and black jean pants to go with it. Aside from her uniquely colored hair, there wasn't anything special about her. She seemed to be pretty, except the way she seemed to perpetually frown.

Taking a deep breath, Ulqi calmed herself.

"Excuse me miss, have you seen this girl?"

The young woman, who had to be sixteen at best, took the photo, and stared at it. She continued to stare at it. After ten seconds of this, Ulqi grew annoyed, and reached to take the photo back.

She probably didn't even remember, after all, it had been awhile...

Surely someone would have heard of her by now.

"Th-This photo, where did you get it?" She asked softly, before she could take it back. Something clicked then, but the espada wasn't quite sure what it was. Maybe she _did_ know something.

Typical.

"I've had it for a long while." She replied flatly.

The leather clad chick raised her head, and her eyes were revealed to be a mud brown. "Th-This picture, this is of me, when I was ten years old. Only two of them were taken. I have the first, and only one other person has the second-

They both seemed to realize it at the exact same time, and their eyes tripled. After all, it was _blatantly_ obvious. It just took their minds some time to process what their eyes were screaming out at them.

For a moment, nothing happened.

She somehow spoke first, sporting a light pink blush.

"Tell me woman, I-Is your name...Ichiko?"

The biker girl nodded slowly.

"You...Your name wouldn't happen to be-

"Ulquiorra." She finished for him.

She blinked.

"Ulqi?"

"Ichi?"

Once.

Twice.

Thrice.

"No way. No friggin way." She muttered under his breath.

This was her.

And she was beautiful.

She was around the 5'4 mark, but that didn't lessen her beauty. Not even the the gallish frown could serve that purpose. Her face was smooth, pale and slender, her eyes were the most beautiful shade of green with tears. She was clearly well endowed under that white jacket of hers, but that was easy for anyone to be able to see.

There was no mistaking _anything_ about this angel.

Ulqi squeaked in surprise as she was softly hugged .

"Ulqi...do you remember me?"

Shakily, she hugged back, but the tears were already welling up in her eyes.

"U-Uh...O-Of course I remember you....I never stopped missing you.... And then Ichiko began to cry, openly bawling into her shirt, into Ulqi's chest. She had so many questions! She felt like she was about to burst!

"Where were you?! Were did you go?! I missed you so much!" She spewed all this out and more, as she bawled her heart out.

"It's a long story." She murmurred, pulling her into his chest. "I'll tell you about it later." It was almost as if she had never left. It had been so long, yet none of that mattered now. None, none of it, nothing at all. She was so _blessed_ to find her this quickly!

It didn't occur to him or her that she might refuse to follow her back to Hueco Muendo.

And right here, right now, at this very moment...

Nothing could make them happier.


	2. Arigatou

She had been waiting at the bus stop when it happened.

After a long day at school, she had trudged down the necessary blocks to reach the stop, swinging her small, black back unenthusiastically. Looking around, the only sights to grace her vision happened to be disgusting, shady alleyways, dimly lit apartment entrances and scum filled gutters.

She sighed half-heartedly, disappointed in the area she was forced to walk to, the wait that was soon to follow, and, most importantly, the first day of her second year of school. After ambling along the bedraggled sidewalks for another ten minutes, the silver-eyed girl plopped down on the vacant, designated, waiting bench. She closed her eyes, taking her gray jacket off and placing it neatly folded into her bag. Falling back into an old habit, she removed her glasses from her nose and delicately cleaned them with a small, gray, silk handkerchief she usually carried in her pocket.

School hadn't changed one bit, much to her displeasure. Disgusted stares, nervous freshman whispers, rude girls, not so subtle pushes, shoves, and kicks in crowded halls were all included in the first day of school checklist. She was lost in thought as she replayed the dull, and somewhat painful, day in her head, absently spinning her glasses between her fingers, missing the footsteps which approached in a rather hurried manor.

By the time she snapped out of her daze, she had been surrounded by three young boys. Vaguely familiar simple white shirts with loosened navy blue ties were all her hindered vision could spot. She was pulled from her peaceful resting spot and roughly shoved into a dimly lit alley. It was nearly four in the afternoon, and all the inhabitants of the run down buildings and living quarters where either out to work, or sleeping to prepare for their 'night customers.'

She heard her mother's scolding words of walking in such a "distasteful" neighborhood. Yet there was no offer of a ride, she thought ruefully. The red haired girl inconspicuously slid her glasses into her bag which felt from her grasp, and into a safe nook in the wall, as the beating started.

Much to her pleasure or dismay, the irritating voice of her mother was soon replaced by a ringing noise in her head she knew all too well…

_Thu__d_

She hit the ground, hard. The three uniformed boys looked down, disgust, disdain and anger clearly marking their normally handsome faces. She knew now all too well were those outfits had come from.

Karakura standard issue was hard to miss or confuse, even in her visually impaired state. She saw a tuff of orange hair and almost let a gasp escape. Thankfully, she held it back, knowing that that one slip up would only increase the boys' pleasure in the brutal attack she was receiving, and perhaps even making the kicks and punches come with more strength and passion. That was the last thing she needed.

She looked back at the carrot top youth and noticed the mop on top of his head was dyed. For some small reason she took pleasure in knowing it was not Ichigo, but a look alike. She had thought her distant friendship with the strawberry would prevent him from doing anything like this, and it seemed she was right, for now at least. The other two raven haired boys were nameless in her eyes, part of the semi-popular crowd which followed Ichigo's around like wide eyed puppies.

It was actually kind of amusing how much the losers before her begged for acceptance, but like usual the Kurosaki crowd remained aloof. It was ironic, how these boys craved acceptance, a feeling she was struck with at least once each day. She briefly wondered in between strikes what Ichigo and his friends would think about these pathetic boys if they saw what they were doing now.

_Kick_

It hurt, it always had. For at least a year now, she had been learning to find different ways to deal with the pain. One of the numerous things she had learnt was to protect her most vulnerable points. The victim brought one hand up to cover her head. The other went further down to cover her kidney region. She braced her body for the nociceptive pain she knew would increase in due time. The red haired girl silently thanked the Gods they had never tried to rape her.

_Pull_

She closed her eyes, whispering to herself, waiting for the pain to cease. Whether she passed out, or the boys ran away, it would eventually stop. Dirt smeared her unusually colored red hair, small pebbles littered throughout it already. She could feel the gritty muck without having to run her hands through it, knowing it would take at least double the normal amount of shampoo just to get it back to decently clean. Her usually immaculate school uniform was in a state of disarray. The red bow which usually lay under her neck was untied and halfway around her shoulder. Her skirt was almost unrecognizable. Her gray outer shirt had been discarded in her bag earlier. The normally white undershirt was splotched with blood, grime, and sweat.

But not tears, _never tears_.

_Throw_

Her body hit the floor once more. She bit her bottom lip, drawing even more of her own blood, as the world began to spin uncontrollably around her-

The routine changed.

"Oi!"

Silver eyes snapped open, as the sound of a shout ripped through the alley.

"What in Kami's name is going on here?!"

The trio gasped.

"Crap!"

"It's-It's-

"W-What is that?!

"Don't just stand there, _run_!"

A pair of legs ran past her vision, but another pair pursued them, whilst another pair just walked past her to lean against the wall. Try as she might, she couldn't raise her head to look up. "Get back here you bastards!" Shouted a voice, then the sound of something humming ripped through the air. They hadn't gone far when the sounds of the boy's screams reached her ears.

Then silence.

It might've been an hour as she lay there, waiting for a sound, something, _anything_-

"There," A voice drawled somewhere above her, and a pair of legs swung into view.

"You look like shit." A female voice.

_"Shut up."_ The other snapped at her, then knelt down before the redhead. "They won't be bothering you again." Whoever it was wore dark black jeans and leather boots, and smooth blue hair, which hung over his face, obscurred his eyes. The faint smell of smoke wafted through her nostrils, as he was clearly smoking a cigarette.. He had to be male, judging by the voice, but again the other could be heard. She sighed, finally letting the noise escape her bleeding form. A ghost of a smile played on her lips as the darkness overtook her senses, leading her to a dark, peaceful slumber.

His spectacles feel down slightly as blue eyes went wide.

"Ch-Chizuru?!"

"Arigatou...Uryuu...

Peace.


End file.
